


The Sweetest of Things

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex likes to tease, F/F, Fluff, Kara can't lie to save herself, SuperCorp, featuring Lena wearing nothing but a shirt, rambling!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara and Lena's first night together turns complicated (and entertaining) when Alex turns up unannounced the next morning.





	The Sweetest of Things

Standing barefoot in Kara's kitchen cooking her breakfast is something Lena never thought she'd be doing. Cooking Kara breakfast after they'd spent the night together is something else entirely.

Lena smiles to herself as she flips a pancake, the bacon in the pan next to it hissing as it cooks, giddy with the thought of what had happened last night. Kara with her shy smiles and soft glances that had turned into tentative touches until their lips met and Lena’s world had exploded. She can still feel the ghost of her touches, the love between them, and she's so lost in thought that she doesn’t hear the lock click in the door or realise someone else has entered the apartment until it's too late.

"Lena?"

Lena pivots on the spot, her heart leaping in her chest, in the back of her mind she's glad she hadn't just been flipping a pancake as it would've no doubt ended up on the floor.

Her eyes widen when she locates the source of the noise, and suddenly this morning got a whole lot more complicated.

So much for surprising Kara with breakfast before heading back to bed with her where they'd hopefully spend the day.

"Alex? What're you doing here?" The moment the words are out of her mouth, Lena realises it's the wrong thing to say, she's the one that shouldn't be here, at least from Alex's perspective. And besides, she knows why Alex is here, the coffee and paper bag she’s holding makes it obvious.

Alex sends her a knowing smirk, "I could ask you the same thing."

Lena's not ashamed to say that she panics, she's seen how protective Alex can be over Kara and does not want that anger or fierceness directed at her.

"I...ahh...I was just...umm...breakfast," she finishes lamely, pointing vaguely to the stove behind her where it's obvious what she's doing.

Alex looks like she's about to laugh and for some reason that spurs Lena on, she wants Alex to see she's worthy of Kara (even if she doesn't want Alex to find out this way that they're together) and she won't do that by being a stuttering mess.

Lena clears her throat, "I'm cooking breakfast for Kara, she's still asleep, I wanted to thank her for letting me stay last night."

Alex lifts an eyebrow, clearly impressed by the sudden strength in Lena’s voice. “And why did you stay?"

"We had a movie night and it was late by the time we finished so she said I could stay." The only thing about that that’s true is the fact that they were having a movie night, Lena had had to switch the TV off this morning as they'd become distracted halfway through the movie, but Alex doesn’t need to know that.

Alex steps further into the apartment, into the kitchen where Lena is putting all the food she’s cooked on a plate to keep it warm in the oven.

"And you're wearing her shirt because…?”

Lena’s fingers move down to fiddle with the hem that sits high on her thighs. "She gave it to me so I'd have something to sleep in." It's getting very hard to maintain eye contact with Alex but Lena thinks she's doing pretty well.

"But no pants?"

She blushes, well aware of her state of undress, she'd just been hoping Alex wouldn't call attention to it. She'd considered putting pants on when she'd rolled out of bed this morning and found a t-shirt but the thought of Kara being distracted by her bare legs had stopped her. Now she wishes she had though, because standing in the kitchen of Kara's apartment, cooking breakfast for her while wearing nothing but one of her shirts paints a pretty definitive picture, one that she's sure Alex has figured out despite her attempts to convince her otherwise.

Lena shrugs, tries to act casual, "I don't usually wear them to bed.”

Alex takes a seat at the kitchen table, sliding the bag and coffee onto the surface. "Do you mind if I stay for breakfast? I brought pastries and coffee."

Lena’s eyes widen slightly and they both know it's because if Alex is going to stay, she’s going to see Kara and they both know she can't keep a secret, at least not one like this. "Of course you can."

"So, what brings you here so early on a Saturday morning?" Lena asks as she takes the seat across from Alex, now trying to figure out if Alex knows about them or not. She needs to work it out before Kara appears because if Alex is still in the dark, she needs a plan. Lena knows Kara will tell Alex, probably very soon, this just isn't the way Lena wants her to find out, especially when Kara's not even here.

"I just thought I'd stop by to have breakfast with Kara before work but I see that you've got that covered. And seeing as she's still asleep, you might as well have her coffee, her punishment for not being awake yet."

Lena hesitates but takes the coffee from Alex's outstretched hand, smiles her thanks.  The sweetness hits her tongue as soon as she takes a sip. She laughs, "wow, that's sweet."

"Sorry, I should've warned you, that girl certainly loves her sugar."

Lena takes another sip, actually rather enjoying the sweet taste, so different from her usual coffee. But then Alex talks and the liquid gets caught in her throat, leaving her spluttering and with her earlier question answered, Alex definitely knows.

"So, how long have you been sleeping with my sister?"

It takes a moment to clear her throat, Alex watching her with a smirk on her face and Lena almost thinks she asked while she was mid sip on purpose. Lena glances towards Kara's bedroom, silently hoping Kara will choose this moment to appear. But several moments pass and the room remains silent so she turns her attention back to Alex, knows she's going to have to handle this alone. She could always attempt lying again, but that seems futile under Alex's knowing look.

Lena sighs, the weight of lying lifting from her shoulders. Alex doesn't look mad, more entertained than anything else so she might as well just tell her the truth, it would've come out eventually anyway.

"Last night was the first time we slept together."

Alex's eyes widen, it seems she's surprised by that response. Did she think they'd been together longer?

"And was it just a onetime thing or is it going to happen again?"

Lena hesitates at that, not just because she doesn't know what answer Alex is looking for but because she doesn't have a definitive answer herself, there wasn't exactly a lot of talking going on last night. She decides to just be honest again. "I hope it happens again. We haven't really spoken about what it means for us but I think she feels the same way as I do, that she wants a relationship too. Kara means a lot to me."

It takes a moment (and Lena thinks Alex may just be toying with her now) before a smile spreads across her face, "that's the right answer."

Lena feels herself relax properly under Alex's warm smile, under her words, any fear she had about Alex not wanting her to be with Kara gone.

The calmness doesn't last long though because a moment later, their attention is drawn to a noise from the bedroom and Lena’s heart jumps in her chest, suddenly nervous again. This time, not because of Alex, but because of Kara. What if she’d read it wrong, what if Kara regrets last night?

That fear is washed away immediately though as Kara walks out of the bedroom, large smile on her face.

"Lena, did you make me breakfast? You're the best!"

Lena can't help but smile as she takes in Kara’s appearance, messy hair that she suddenly has the desire to run her hands through, tank top that shows off her muscular arms and shorts that reveal a lot of skin, all combining together to make her look gorgeous and so soft and makes Lena wish they were alone so she could take Kara back to bed right now.

Kara’s voice again breaks her from her thoughts, brings her back to the present and makes her realise those thoughts probably aren't entirely appropriate with their current guest.

"Alex! What are you doing here?"

Alex gives a little wave and smile from her seat but Lena is the one to answer.

"I was in the middle of making breakfast when Alex showed up so she's going to join us, is that ok?" Lena stands up as she talks, can see by the way Kara’s eyes are darting back and forth between her and Alex that she's starting to panic, that she’s wondering if Alex knows about them.

"Of course that's ok," Kara answers, too quickly too be believable, "why wouldn't that be ok?"

Kara looks panicked and Lena glances back towards Alex, the smirk on her face making her look like she's enjoying this. Her next question proves that.

"Good. I was just asking Lena here what she was doing in your apartment so early on a Saturday morning."

"Movie night." Kara blurts and Lena's about to speak, about to put Kara out of her misery and tell her Alex is just teasing, that she already knows about them, when Kara starts rambling and suddenly it's too entertaining to stop. "We were having a movie night, you know, like normal friends do, and then it got late and she asked to stay. No, wait, I asked her to stay and then she said yes, end of story."

Alex frowns like she's deep in thought and Lena knows it's fake even if Kara doesn’t, "where did she sleep though? I see no blankets on the couch."

Lena almost breaks at the panicked look that crosses Kara’s face but she manages to hold herself together as Kara’s rambling continues, "she slept in my bed, I mean," and now Kara's hands have started to wave around to join her explanation, "I couldn't let her sleep on the couch, it's not that comfortable and my bed is plenty big enough for the both of us. What's wrong with two friends sharing a bed? Happens all the time.  Plus I gave her a shirt to wear, what kind of host would I be if I didn't? And if you're going to ask why she's making us breakfast now, it's because she's a good friend and it's a nice way to say thank you for last night." Alex smirks and Lena blushes along with Kara as she seems to realise her words. "I mean as a thank you for me letting her stay of course, not for anything else, because nothing else happened!"

“Ah yes, that makes sense,” Alex says, nodding along and that almost makes Lena break again, the humour in her voice that Kara still misses.

Kara looks suddenly triumphant with Alex’s words, like she's explained away everything that could be suspicious and there's no room left for arguments.

"But you couldn't give Lena any pants?"

Kara looks down and her eyes widen likes she's only just noticed that she has no pants on. And then Kara just stops, freezes, her eyes caught on her legs and Lena blushes again while Alex just smirks.

After a few moments when it appears that Kara isn't going to stop staring any time soon, Alex clicks her fingers towards Kara, "hey, eyes up here."

Kara blushes as her gaze snaps back up, her eyes first going to a blushing Lena then over to Alex who is now trying to keep a straight face.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" The teasing tone is so clear in Alex’s voice that Lena is genuinely surprised now that Kara hasn’t picked up on it.

"Me? What? No! Of course there isn't, what could there possibly be to tell you?" Kara's voice is way too high to be believable now and Lena cracks then, she can't take it anymore as the laughter bubbles out of her, Alex's laughter following closely behind.

Kara looks wide-eyed between the two and that only makes them laugh more.

“Relax,” Alex says through her laughter, “I already know what happened between the two of you last night.”

“Nothing happened!” Kara squeaks and Lena had almost got her laughter under control but that starts her off again.

The pout Kara sends her has her sobering a bit but the smile remains fixed on Lena’s face, Kara is just too cute. “I’m sorry,” she says, taking a step closer to Kara, “I was going to tell you immediately but it was too funny watching you trying to explain everything to Alex.”

Kara’s lip sticks out more but Lena still can’t help but laugh as she reaches out and pulls Kara into a hug. Kara melts into the hug, her arms going around Lena’s back and she can tell immediately she’s been forgiven.

Kara pulls back from the hug and turns to Alex who is watching the scene in front of her with an amused smile on her face, “how did you know?”

Alex laughs, “I found Lena in your apartment at eight o’clock on a Saturday morning making you breakfast wearing nothing but one of your shirts, there’s only really one conclusion I could draw from that.” Alex turns to Lena, “if you’d been wearing pants maybe I would’ve believed your story, at least until Kara came out and blew your cover.”

Kara buries her face on Lena’s shoulder and groans as both Alex and Lena.

Kara suddenly pulls away with a smirk on her face and Lena knows instantly that she’s in trouble, she just doesn’t know if the trouble is the good kind or the bad kind. “I for one am very glad you’re not wearing pants.” Kara smirks at the blush Lena can feel spreading across her cheeks.

“Eww gross, please wait until I’ve left before you make comments like that.”

Kara laughs, “serves you right for teasing me. Or maybe you should just leave if you don’t want to hear things like that.”

“Nope, I bought coffee and pastries and Lena made pancakes so I’m definitely staying for breakfast.”

Kara sticks out her tongue at Alex and Lena can’t help but smile at how close the siblings are.

“You only brought two coffees?”

Alex rolls her eyes, “of course I did, I didn’t know you’d have company this morning. And I gave your one to Lena since you were still asleep so you miss out.”

Lena really likes it when Kara blushes. “Don’t worry,” she says, bumping Kara’s arm, “we can share.”

The responding smile she gets is so magnificent that Lena actually feels her knees grow weak.

“Stop staring at each other and help me set the table.” Lena hadn’t even noticed that Alex had moved from her seat and was already getting plates out of the cupboard. In  a rush of wind, Kara is gone from in front of her only to reappear a moment later on the other side of the table, the table now set ready from breakfast with the food piled in the middle.

“There, you happy?”

Alex just rolls her eyes again as she takes a seat while Lena can only stare, she knows Kara is Supergirl, has known for a while, it still just surprises her sometimes.

Kara sends her a nervous smile and Lena shoots her a reassuring one back as she takes the seat next to Kara, reaching over and squeezing her hand as she does.

“So, are you guys dating?”

Lena’s mouth drops open as she turns to Alex while Kara just splutters. Alex smirks at them, she knew exactly what she was doing when she’d asked that question.

Lena turns to Kara while Alex happily chews away on a pancake and she thinks of a way to get back at Alex and hopefully answer the question for all of them. She tries not to think about how this could go wrong as she reaches over, slides her hand along Kara’s jaw, she sees the look in Kara’s eyes when she realises what she’s doing. Kara doesn’t stop her though as Lena moves forward and presses their lips together. She responds immediately, their lips moving against each other’s and she feels Kara’s hand slip into her hair, the relief spreading through her that Kara does really want this too.

Something hits the side of Lena’s face and she pulls back, surprised, only to be hit in the face again. She turns to find Alex ready to throw another piece of pancake at them but she stops when she sees her plan has worked. “Knock it off, what did I just say before?” There’s no anger in her voice, mostly just disgust with a hint of humour.

Kara doesn’t even bother giving Alex a response as she tilts Lena’s chin back to look at her. “Have dinner with me tonight?” The question is shy, like after everything that’s happened in the last twelve hours, Kara still isn’t sure where they stand.

Lena leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Kara’s lips, “I’d love to.”

They just stay there for a moment, staring at each other with brilliant smiles on their faces before they finally turn back to Alex. “You deserved that,” Kara says, throwing a piece of pancake back at Alex.

Alex laughs, “I know.”

Despite Alex’s protests, Kara places half the stack of pancakes on her plate, takes half the bacon and then takes one of the pastries Alex has brought.

“I’m hungry, leave me alone.”

Alex lifts an eyebrow, “you seem more hungry than usual?”

Kara blushes while Alex just smirks again so Lena reaches out beside her, threads her fingers through Kara’s and gives her hand a light squeeze.

“Yeah, I’m going to need more energy if we plan to go back to bed once you’ve gone.”

Alex splutters and despite her blush, Lena laughs along with Kara.

“Fine,” Alex says, holding up her hands in defeat, “you win. You were more fun to tease when we didn’t know that Lena liked you back,” she grumbles.

Kara grins as she looks over at Lena, the words ‘liked you back’ swirling through her mind, Alex saying them somehow making this moment all the more real, not some cruel dream she’s eventually going to wake up from, Kara actually likes her too.

“No, no, no,” Alex says, pointing between the two of them, Lena hadn’t even noticed she was leaning towards Kara until Alex had drawn attention to it, “you can kiss once I’ve left.”

“Fine,” Kara pouts, slumping back in her chair and she looks so cute that Lena can’t resist leaning over and pressing her lips to Kara’s cheek.

Alex is about to protest when Lena cuts it, “last one until you’re gone, I promise.”

Lena finally turns to the food in front of her, helping herself to some of the pancakes she’s made. Despite all the talking (and kissing), Kara is somehow already nearly finished the food on her plate and she knows she needs to eat something soon or she’ll miss out. The plus side of that though is the quicker they eat, the quicker Alex will leave and the quicker they can be alone again.

Lena’s still eating when not long later, Alex announces that she has to leave or she’ll be late for work.

“Don’t look so happy that I’m leaving,” Alex grumbles as Kara stands to give her a hug.

“I’m not!” Kara protests but Alex sends her a knowing look. “We’ll have breakfast together tomorrow, just the two of us, ok?”

Alex glances over at Lena, “why don’t we meet for lunch instead, just in case your dinner tonight goes well.” Alex winks at Kara and she blushes.

Kara shoves her playfully towards the door, Alex only just having enough time to wave at Lena before she’s out the door.

“You didn’t have to throw your sister out on my account.”

Kara shrugs, “she deserves it, she’ll forgive me later anyway.”

Lena pushes her plate away, finally done with her food too. She pauses, “so, do we need to talk?”

The look Kara sends her has butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her heart leaping in her chest, “I was thinking we could talk later? Maybe when you’re wearing a bit more clothing and you’re not so distracting.”

Kara had made it no secret last night that she thought she was attractive but Lena still blushes at Kara’s words.

Lena stands and makes her way over to where Kara is standing and she lets her gaze wander down Kara’s body, “out of the two of us, I’d say you’re the more distracting one.”

Kara grins and it makes Lena’s heart flutter again.

“Thank you for breakfast,” Kara says and Lena’s not entirely sure what she’d expected Kara to say next but it isn’t that.

Lena gently brushes a lock of hair behind Kara’s ear, “you’re welcome.” She leans forward and Lena has to tilt her head up to press her lips to Kara’s, the height difference between them more noticeable with them both in bare feet. Lena can feel it in the kiss, in the way Kara’s lips move against hers, in her soft touches, she can feel all the love between them, same way as she could last night.

She knows this isn’t temporary, these feelings are real and strong and Kara wants this just as much as she does, that Kara loves her too. The light in Kara’s eyes as she pulls back from the kiss only to wrap her arms around her in a hug means more to Lena than any words could, means more to her than anything ever has in her life. Kara means everything to her and she knows Kara can feel that too as she settles into her arms and hugs her back just as tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
